Escaping The Dinos
Prologue ' ' The forest was getting bigger. Charlie, Trent, Matthew, Sam, Oliver, Harrison, Corban, Jacob, Kynan, Jacques, me and all the other boys in our class were lost. Suddenly jacques screamed. I ran over to him and froze. In front of us were fifty nine Velociraptors. They lifted their heads and showed their sharp teeth. Roark! The raptors began to move. I knew what to do “run, as fast as you can.” We all ran but the raptors were right behind us. Show off Sam raced ahead. He closed his eyes and ran faster. He ran like the wind...and fell down a ditch. We didn’t care, which is why we ran right past him. The raptors closed in around the hole. Then they attacked. We heard sam’s screams behind us. We then ran to a small rocky cliff on the outside of the forest. We were free! Wait a minute...you have no-idea whats going on, do you? Well it all started at the end of term four this year, 2014. We were working in the classroom when We heard a scream from outside. I opened the window and saw a Deinonychus chewing on Mr. Baldwin’s head. The girls began to scream, and all of a sudden the Deinonychus broke through the window and killed all the girls in twenty seconds flat. The boys on the other hand stood watching Mr. H pull out a machine gun from under his desk and open fire. The dino jumped onto him and bit his leg. Then it pulled him under a table. We ran outside, and as we ran we heard Mr. H screaming. He’s dead, I thought. Oliver quickly climbed over the fence and said “over here!” We climbed up and over the fence. Then we followed Sam and Jacob across the road. Cars were upturned and the windows were smashed in. Bloody limbs littered the ground. We went onto the vineyard, only it was not a vineyard anymore...it was a forest. Chapter 1 Betrayal ' ' Well, now you know how this all started lets get on with the story. At the cliff Jacob and Kynan sat down on a rock Jacob then said “well, Sam always was an annoying little s***.” Cole shouted “don’t swear!” Jacob looked at Cole angrily “shut up cole!” Suddenly Trent pulled a loaded revolver from his pocket and dived onto charlie. They fell to the ground with Trent on top. Trent pointed the gun at Charlie’s head and got ready to fire. Then Charlie placed a metal stick on trent’s chest. Trent laughed “Ha, ha, h-argh!!!” Charlie flicked the blade up the metal stick and stabbed Trent. Trent fell back onto the ground with the flick knife stuck in his chest. Charlie tore the knife from Trent’s body. Matthew began to weep and ran towards his dead friend's body “Trent!” he cried. He slipped quickly on a wet rock and fell from the cliff into the sea. Matthew screamed as a huge shark lunged from the water and attacked. He climbed onto the surfboard he held on his back. Matthew looked around as he rode the water. Suddenly the shark reappeared. This time it was angry as. It made a wave that flipped Matthew’s surfboard and swam towards him. Chapter 2 Prehistoric ‘Bruce’ ' ' Sven looked at me confused “Megalodon” I said. Sven rubbed his chin, before announcing “PREHISTORIC Bruce!” We looked at him. He looked back before saying “In jaws one guy calls the shark ‘bruce’. This is prehistoric bruce.” Kynan nodded “good work, nice name.” I rolled my eyes at kynan “Seriously? That is NOT a good name at all. Jacques pulled out his computer and typed into the tool bar ‘Megalodon-youtube’ He clicked on a particular video and said “watch this.” On the vid a gigantic shark was eating a small motor boat. The man screaming like mad as the shark’s jaws sunk into the boat. I looked at Sven and Charlie, then at Kynan and Jacob. After a minute I had looked at all the remaining boys. They were nodding. Suddenly Jacob said “well that means that the vineyard used to be a giant prehistoric forest! Somehow the prehistoric time opened some sort of portal into 2014!” We all agreed. ' ' Chapter 3 You survived? ' ' As we finished talking a spear thudded into the tree beside Kynan. He jumped up and made small scream. Then we saw who had done it. On a rock above us in rags and with spears stood Nadine, a girl from our class. We looked at her sadly, thinking ‘she just had to live, didn’t she?’ Nadine pretty much lived to ruin me and Charlie’s lives. She was bossy and annoying and...well that is all another story. Anyway, we looked at her before Cole asked “you survived?” She looked angrily at us “of course I did numb bum!” My clothes were torn off, but I escaped through the window. I followed you, idiots!” I walked up to Nadine and prepared myself “while you were busy bragging about how you escaped the raptors I slipped past them. Also I killed the dinosaur that killed Mr. H. Then I climbed through the window as I said before, and follow-EKKKKKKKK!” I pushed Nadine from the cliff and watched her fall into the deep water. The others let out a long sigh. Harrison began to speak “that was funny!” Oliver smiled as if he had pushed Nadine. Then I said “Let’s get a move on, the raptors are coming…” ' ' Chapter 4 The bridge of doom ' ' We ran along the coast until we came to a foul smelling river of brown murky water “great! Now how will we get across?!” Said oliver. Jacob shouted “over here! It’s a bridge!” We ran over to jacob and sure enough, there was an old wooden swing bridge.We all ran across the bridge, only to hear a large creak. I turned around and saw the ropes begin to snap. Oliver was at the back and harrison was second to last. We all reached the other side, except for Oliver and Harrison. The bridge broke and left them hanging onto the old rotten planks of wood. Harrison kicked frantically, and accidentally hit Oliver in the face with his foot. Oliver fell into the murky water and screamed as little prehistoric river fish tore him apart. We tugged Harrison up and watched our friend being dragged under the water. After he was totally submerged we saw a dark red patch come to the top of the water. Well, he was drowned in dino dung, and eaten by prehistoric dung beetles. ' ' Chapter 5 Spinosaurus adventure ' ' The bridge collapsed into the dung. Corban looked at us with a sad face. Oliver was probably his best friend. I looked over the river and saw the raptors sadly roaring over to us. Roark! I didn’t listen. Suddenly a huge roar came from the jungle. We looked around “what on earth was that?” I asked. Charlie replied “some sort of carnivor bigger than the raptors.” Suddenly a huge Spinosaurus burst out of the forest, eating any raptor in it’s path. Corban screamed “RUNNNNN!!!!!! We ran along the bank as the Spinosaurus splashed through the river. It followed them through the forest. Suddenly Corban stopped running. He turned around to look at the dinosaur, then at us “Corban! Just run!” We all shouted at him. He just stood there and said “you run, I stay.” We looked at each other and I nodded “run.” We looked back and saw the Spinosaurus snatch corban into it’s jaws and swallow him whole. poor Corban!!! ' ' Chapter 5 Onto the river ' ' Kynan looked about and called down to us from the tree “no dino anywhere! Only a big lake about four meters away!” We all told him to come down. He did and then we all ran off towards the lake. I looked around “righty-ho! Cole, find some leaves and help us make a raft or a boat.” Cole nodded and sped off towards the side of the lake “right. Kynan, we need you to find some logs and...kynan?” Kynan had run off to a little stream behind a log. We later discovered this; as kynan was drinking, he saw a little dinosaur perched on a rock above him. Then more came. And more, until he was surrounded by a whole army of little dinos. Suddenly they dived at him a began to tear at his clothes and face, until there was nothing left off kynan but a few bones and some rags. we heard Kynan scream, but by the time we got there, the dinos were gone and so was he. ' ' Chapter 6 Return of bruce We had made a small wooden raft/boat by now, and we had also lost most of our classmates. But now we only cared about getting home safely. As we rowed down the river shark winced. I looked at him and said “what’s wrong?” He replied “I think I saw the water move.” Suddenly sven lurched forward “Prehistoric bruce?!” Next thing you know the Megalodon had jumped up and crushed Jacques in his razor sharp teeth. Then it began chewing on the boat. Sven pulled out a shotgun and began shooting at the shark. We stared at him as he made hopeless attempts to shoot the shark. Sven began shout as the Megalodon began tipping the boat. Sven climbed to the top of the boat and tied himself to the boat. Then he shot the shark with his harpoon just as it was about to eat Jacob. The shark fell into the ocean with the harpoon stuck in it's breast. Everyone looked at Sven and cheered. The boat fell back into the water with a splash. Sven smiled happily. Suddenly he began to scream... ' ' Chapter 7 Ow! ' ' Sven looked at his waist and saw a huge scorpion biting it. Sven stayed still as we stared silently. He mouthed the words "what is it?" And I mouthed back "sea scorpion" suddenly it dragged him under the water. He screamed in pain until he was completely submerged. We all looked at each other. Quickly Jacob picked up Sven's shotgun and fired into the water. The sea scorpion was blasted apart totally. Then we quickly paddled to the shore. Harrison and Cole looked at us confused "what do we do now?" Asked Cole. Charlie looked at him "find the forest again!" I looked at him in agreement and nodded "good!" I put on my cap and walked into the forest. Charlie and Jacob were wearing cowboy hats and were each armed with a shotgun. Harrison screamed with delight "look! It's the cliff were Trent died!" We looked in front of us. But the only problem was that on the cliff was the pack of Velociraptors. Harrison's smile faded "just bit more dangerous..." we edged our way round the raptors, and just as we ran of towards the school we heard a raptor scream "roarkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!" Suddenly a raptor dived onto Harrison . It's claws were planted on his shoulders, He almost got it off when suddenly another one dived onto him. The three of them toppled from the cliff screaming. They hit the water hard, with Harrison swimming towards the shoreline, but the raptors here right with him. As the two raptors began biting him, all the others dived in and swam towards him. Harrison screamed and swore as the raptors began their feast. Chapter 8 Clever Boy We all sprinted down the rocks, into the forest. "I think we lost em!" said Jacob, panting heavily. We looked around, sure enough, we had. Jacob pulled out a Hunting rifle and looked around. "Hey, guys, look!" Jacob pointed to a log. Crash! Snap! Two Huge Crocodiles crawled out of the log and stared hungrily at us they began running. I dived out of the way as one bit through a tree loudly. Charlie screamed in anger and shot them both with a machine gun! They died. Jacob smiled and looked around. "Good work charlie!" I said. "Thanks..." "Guys...raptor!" Said Jacob quietly. He lifted his rifle and pointed at the raptor. Suddenly another raptor emerged from a bush right beside Jacob. He turned his head and said..."Clever Boy" With that the Velociraptor dived on him and started tearing him into millions of pieces. Chapter 9 How similar After all that we were back in the forest where we began, but only three of us were left; me, Charlie and Cole. As we moved through the woods Cole shouted "Look! A toilet!" He ran in and slammed the door.